battlerapfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das W
Das W (früher Royal Agent) ist ein Rapper, den meisten bekannt aus dem VBT oder von seinen deepen Tracks in denen er oftmals den Sinn des Lebens oder andere Dinge aus oder im Leben behandelt. Das W im VBT und in der RBA: Unter dem Namen "Royal Agent" startete Das W um 2004 seine Rapkarriere in der RBA. Im VBT war Das W 2010 erstmals zu sehen. Allerdings nahm er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht selbst teil, sondern war nur in einigen Gasthooks seines Crewkollegen Scotch und in Runden von Pete Licious und Machmut94 zu hören. Im VBT 2012, dem einzigen an dem er bisher teilnahm, hat er Jake Odd, Beste, Syntax, ISSO und den etwas bekannteren Rapper Mikzn70 (Henry Mustache) besiegt. Schließlich schied er im 16tel-Finale, ziemlich eindeutig, gegen Persteasy aus dem Turnier aus. Zusammen mit seiner Crew Geil wie Sau (GWS) nahm er am VCB 2012/13 teil. Allerdings schieden sie schon in der ersten Runde, dem 8tel-Finale, gegen die späteren Zweitplatzierten, die Royal Family aus. Im Jahr 2014 nahm Das W im Team Flensburg an der VBT Splash!-Edition teil. Sie erlangten schnell einen Favoritenstatus und konnten sich im Achtelfinale deutlich gegen die Mason Family durchsetzen. Dennoch schied die Crew im Viertelfinale gegen die VBT Veteranen Mikzn70 & Akfone (Die lässig Verträumten) aus. Eigenschaften: "Wenn du wissen willst wer ich bin, musst du einfach nur meine Musik hören." - Das W Das W ist ein etwas bekannterer Rapper. Zusammen mit seinen Rapkollegen Luke, Inspiration, Shliiwa, Beyla und Beatproduzent CreepaBeats ist er in der Crew Geil wie Sau aktiv. Das W kommt aus Bayern und hat deswegen eine rollende Betonung auf seinem R. Manche behaupten er käme aus Osteuropa, was aber nicht zu 100% bewiesen ist. Zudem unterstützt er seinen Rap, vorallem seine Hooks, wenn er sie selber macht, mit melodischem Gesang, der oft wegen seiner Stimme, gut zu Deepen oder Aggro-Beats flowt. Zusammenarbeit mit KWU: Das W ging mit Kollege Luke, Kico, Pimf (beide KWU) und KWU-Kameramann Rekino auch schon auf Reise quer durch Deutschland und nahm die Videos zum Miccheck auf. Dabei holte er zum Beispiel 4Tune, End, Tamo-Flage, BattleBoi Basti und Persteasy vor die Kamera. Alle Beats wurden von CreepaBeats produziert. Diskografie: Das W hat schon eine Vielzahl an Alben herausgebracht. Erschienen: * 2004: RoyalAgent - Dem Tod so nah LP * 2005: Weakend Session - Big Business Mixtape * 2006: Weakend Session - Damals bis Heute * 2006: Soultrain Sampler - Alles Einsteigen * 2007: Break Through - Nich noch´n Label (Sampler) * 2008: Weakend Session - Immernoch Hier * 2010: Wer Ich Bin Of Das W * 2010: Rock is Dead and Paper killed it EP * 2011: Weinender Clown EP * 2012: DISCARDED LP (Songs aus der Entstehungsphase der geplanten Asozialer Lifestyle EP) Angekündigt: * 2011: Asozialer Lifestyle EP (keine Veröffentlichung) * 2012: Scotch & Das W - Teilzeitjunks EP (keine Veröffentlichung) * 2012: Das W - Beten und Schreien Battles + Ergebnisse: RBA: (als Royal Agent) * Liste aller Battles VBT 2012: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen JAKE ODD (7:0 für Das W) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen Beste (Sieg für Das W durch Aufgabe) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Syntax-Rap (10:6 für Das W) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen ISSO (11:1 für Das W) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Mikzn70 (14:14 für Das W durch Uservote) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Persteasy (69:46 für Persteasy) VCB 2012/13 (mit Geil wie Sau): * 8tel Finale: Gegen Royal Family (449:384 für Royal Family) VBT Splash! Edition 2014 (mit Flensburg): * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Mason Family (7:2 für Flensburg) * 4tel-Finale: Gegen Die lässig Verträumten (11:6 für Die lässig Verträumten) Links: * Die Internet Seite von Das W * Die Geil wie Sau Internet Seite * Das W's Artsistpage auf Rappers.in Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:VCB Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VCB 2012/13 Kategorie:VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 Kategorie:Geil wie Sau Kategorie:Flensburg